No tomarás el nombre de un amigo en vano
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Secuela de "No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano". Ron Weasley trabaja en la tienda con su hermano y un día llega Blaise Zabini, acompañado de un niño, a comprar. A partir de ese momento ciertas asuntos del pasado se resolverán. Para Lapry y Seasonsleep.


Bueno, pues cumplo con lo prometido... Este fic es la secuela de **No tomarás en nombre de Dios en vano**, un fic que, como éste, es un capítulo único, pero con Harry y Draco de protagonistas. No hace falta leerlo para entender este fic, pero sí que ayuda un poco. Así que... Si queréis, podéis leerlo :P

Y nada, os dejo las advertencias de siempre antes de empezar el fic, que espero que os guste.

Este fic es **slash**, o sea que contiene **relaciones chico-chico**. Si no te gustan o te ofenden no hace falta que lo leas. Y, obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada a cambio (a parte de comentarios :D) escribiendo y publicando esto.

Y se lo dedico especialmente a Laia y Ana. Que pese a todo siguen animándome (amenazándome) para que acabe mis historias. ¡Un beso chicas!

* * *

><p><strong>No tomarás el nombre de un amigo en vano<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Harry estaba histérico, y Ron lo sabía de sobras. Como en otras ocasiones parecidas Hermione había, curiosamente, desaparecido, y le tocaba, al pelirrojo, aguantar el chaparrón.

.- Harry, amigo, me estás mareando. Siéntate, por Merlín.

.- Pero es que... Vale.

.- Tranquilízate, y piensa. Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

.- No, es imposible. Sabes lo malo que soy en esto... - Ron tenía que darle la razón, Harry era bastante malo en eso, pero como amigo, como _hermano_, no podía decírselo. Suspiró.

.- Vale, mira... Lo haremos los dos. - Harry lo miró sorprendido, pero luego cambió su mirada a una que decía claramente _no sé que es peor_.

Ron se sintió un poco ofendido, pero sabía que tenía toda la razón. Si Harry era bastante malo él era nefasto.

Igualmente quedaron en eso. Que lo harían juntos.

¿En que extraño mundo estaban donde Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley quedaban para ir a comprar juntos un regalo para Draco-el-hurón-Malfoy?

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Era viernes y en media hora Ron cerraría la tienda y Harry pasaría a buscarlo. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber prestado su ayuda. ¿Qué le compras a alguien que lo tiene todo? ¿En qué podía ayudar él? A Malfoy lo veía unas cuatro veces al año... Sabía más de adivinación que de ese hombre. Pero era _el hombre_ de su hermano, y pronto serían familia.

Cuando sólo quedaban veinte minutos ya para cerrar se oyó la campana de la puerta indicando que alguien entraba. Ron, desde detrás del mostrador, miró al cliente. Era_ él_. Con un niño. Instintivamente, como ya había hecho otras veces – demasiadas para su gusto – se escondió detrás del mostrador y esperó a que su hermano atendiera al hombre y al niño que le acompañaba.

.- Buenas tardes – oyó a George decir.

.- Buenas tardes. Mire, buscaba algo que ha salido nuevo, pero el chico no recuerda el nombre... ¿Qué decías que hacía?

.- Crea una fuente de colores con chispas que si te tocan te pica – dijo riendo el niño. Parecía, por la voz, emocionado.

.- Sí, es un nuevo modelo del clásico Fuego de Fénix. Pero ahora mismo está agotado. Si vuelve el lunes lo tendremos.

.- ¿Sería posible reservar unos cinco?

.- Claro, ningún problema.

Oyó garabatear a George, al hombre darle las gracias, inclinarse – el sonido de la capa era inconfundible – e irse. Su hermano luego rió.

.- Ron, eres ridículo.

Éste se levantó y ni siquiera le miró. Sabía de sobras lo ridículo que era. Al mirar a la puerta por donde había salido él, pero, se congeló. En ese momento estaban él, el niño y Harry hablando, y miraron hacia el interior de la tienda. Y sus miradas chocaron. Ron se avergonzó, tenía la suposición de que había adivinado que se había escondido. El otro inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida, y se fue junto al pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

.- No sé si una joyería es el mejor lugar...

.- Harry, llevamos horas de tienda en tienda. O encuentras algo aquí o ya no tenemos más opciones – Ron estaba harto de andar. Muy harto.

.- Vale. Vale.

Pasaron diez minutos mirando mostrador tras mostrador, pero sin encontrar nada. De pronto Ron miró la mano de Harry y vio allí un anillo.

.- Harry, ¿este es el anillo que te regaló Malfoy?

.- Sí – dijo mirándolo mientras una sonrisa boba se instalaba en su cara. El pelirrojo procuró no lanzar un bufido.

.- Y tú, ¿le has dado algún anillo?

.- Pues... no. No. La verdad es que no... ¿Crees que le gustaría?

.- No lo sé. No conozco sus gustos, pero sé que a mí me gustaría, si regalara un anillo de compromiso, a un chico, que él me diera otro a cambio.

Harry miró su mano y sonrió. Tenía el regalo perfecto, y ni siquiera tenía que comprarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

.- Ya lo has hecho.

.- Ya me entiendes...

.- Sí, claro, escupe.

.- ¿Por qué evitas a Zabini? Sabes, no es un mal tipo... Y creía que habías superado un poco esa animadversión hacia los slytherins.

Ron miró a su amigo y suspiró. Al menos daba gracias de haber podido evitar esa conversación cuatro años.

Y se lo contó. Porque estaba cansado de guardárselo para él. Porque sabía que en parte Harry lo comprendería un poco, aunque fuera por compartir gustos. Se lo contó todo, o casi todo. Le contó como un día, cuando Malfoy y él (Harry) estaban castigados, se había dirigido a la biblioteca y se había encontrado a Zabini. Y como éste le había besado, aunque sabía que salía con Hermione. También le contó como poco después habían roto – Hermione y él – de mutuo acuerdo, y como el chico slytherin había interpretado eso como la posibilidad de salir con él. Y como lo había rechazado. Una y otra vez. Hasta que un día Zabini le dijo que le olvidaría, que ya no le molestaría. Y allí había terminado todo.

.- Eso no explica el porqué le evitas Ron.

.- Lo sé. El problema es que a la que dejó de seguirme, a la que ya no me hacía caso...

.- Ron – dijo mirándolo sorprendido Harry y interrumpiéndole. - Ron, ¿te gusta Zabini?

.- No seas ridículo, han pasado años ya. Pero me gustaba, sí. Creo que, aunque nunca hablé demasiado con él, le quise.

.- ¿Se lo dijiste al menos? - su amigo le miraba con pena. Odiaba que le miraran así.

.- Sí. Bueno, le escribí una carta.

.- ¿Y no te respondió? - Ron rió con amargura. Ojalá. Y ojalá no hubiera escrito esa estúpida carta nunca.

.- Sí, sí que lo hizo.

Ron rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó su cartera. La abrió y de ella sacó un papel doblado y se lo pasó. Harry lo cogió y abrió lo que supuso que era la respuesta de Zabini de años atrás. Era una simple frase.

_No vuelvas a molestar Weasley._

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

Draco sabía que su novio – su _prometido_ pensó con regocijo – era transparente como una bola de cristal, pero al verlo entrar esa noche en casa se vio a si mismo pensando que eso era decir poco. Esa noche no habría sexo.

.- Draco, tenemos que hablar.

.- Claro Harry – dijo con el tono más suave que supo. Se había acostumbrado a los arranques de su novio y sabía que lo mejor era pasar el chaparrón diciéndole a todo que sí. Por hacer eso no era menos Malfoy, lo era más. Era pura estrategia. Lo hizo sentarse a su lado y esperó la rabieta.

.- Draco, ya no somos amigos de Zabini.

.- ¿Cómo? Qué...

.- Que ya no somos amigos de Zabini. Y punto.

.- Vale.

Harry le sonrió con cariño – tal vez sí que tendrían sexo al final – y salió de la sala para, seguramente, ir a la cocina. Draco se dirigió hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos Flú, puso su cabeza en la chimenea y llamó a su supuesto ex-amigo.

.- ¿Draco? - preguntó extrañado el moreno al verlo aparecer en la chimenea. El mismo niño de la tienda se había asustado, pero ahora reía por la cabeza flotante.

.- Zabini, tenemos que hablar. Ahora no, que tengo algo importante que hacer. Mañana a las 11 en el sitio de siempre. - Blaise iba a decirle que pese a ser sábado él tenía que trabajar, pero la mirada de su amigo le hizo callar. Tenía que ir sí o sí.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

Eran las 11 y media y Blaise seguía esperando. Draco aparecería de un momento a otro. Pese a sus tantos años de amistad seguía molestándole la manía del rubio de siempre llegar tarde a los sitios. Se cagaba en él y en su "un Malfoy nunca espera".

Cuando estaba por pedir ya su tercera taza de café apareció su amigo por la puerta. Iba con su uniforme de funcionario del Magisterio, así que supuso que él también tenía que trabajar ese día.

.- Zabini – dijo el rubio al llegar, e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

.- ¿Zabini? ¿A qué viene eso? - rió el hombre.

.- A los desconocidos se les tiene que llamar por el apellido, Zabini. - Y calló. Blaise miraba extrañado a Draco, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato se entretuvo siguiendo con la vista a la camarera de ese día, hasta que él otro no aguantó más y habló. Blaise sonrió con satisfacción. - ¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

.- Me lo vas a contar aunque no lo haga.

.- Bien, bien – Draco meditó sus palabras antes de seguir. ¿Era, en esa situación, mejor un ataque directo? Decidió que sí. - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Weasley?

.- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ahora sorprendido, aunque pronto su cara cambió a preocupación. - No sé de lo que me hablas, Draco – y sonrió. El rubio no hizo caso a ni uno de los dientes que éste enseñaba.

.- Harry ya no quiere que seamos amigos, por no sé que historia demasiado romanticona para mi gusto – y para reproducirla, pensó -, donde perseguías a Weasley y a la que lo conseguías lo rechazabas.

.- ¿Qué? En serio Draco... No, yo no... Argh.

Blaise se revolvió el pelo, gesto que hizo que el rubio recordara a su prometido. Draco había optado por decir las cosas directamente, y era tan poco común entre ellos que no sabía mentir en semejante situación.

Así que se lo contó. Sí, como había perseguido a Weasley más tiempo que a cualquier otra persona en la vida, y como había siempre obtenido un no por respuesta. La parte de él rechazándolo, pero, no estaba en su guión.

.- Había una nota – reveló finalmente -, donde le decías que te dejara en paz. Es una prueba clara.

.- Nunca le escribí una nota, Draco. Te lo juro, no sé de que me hablas...

.- Vale, te creo – reflexionó. - O tienes muy mala memoria o alguien te quiso joder en el colegio.

El moreno lo sopesó, y tubo que darle la razón. ¿Pero que motivo podría tener alguien en evitar que saliera con Weasley? A parte de Draco no se le ocurría nadie, y claramente él no había sido.

Se sorprendió, aunque toda esa conversación ya había sido bastante surrealista, cuando oyó a Draco diciendo que descubriría quien había sido. Que le ayudaría (¿a qué?, pensó).

.- Para que veas lo mucho que aprecio nuestra amistad, Zabini.

.- Oh, que gran honor, Malfoy – le respondió con sorda.

Pero pronto olvidó el asunto. Estuvo el resto del sábado firmando papeles y llamando a sus socios, de conferencia en conferencia, así que hizo de todo menos pensar en su amigo, en cierto pelirrojo y las tonterías que soltaban todos a veces.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

Era domingo, y la lechuza con una carta le sorprendió bebiendo café a las tres de la tarde. Identificó enseguida que era una de las aves de Malfoy Manor, así que no dudó en abrir su contenido sin hacer hechizos de comprobación.

Su contenido le dejó boca-abierto. Había dos cartas.

* * *

><p><em>Zabini,<em>

_ te adjunto a esta carta lo que Weasley te escribió. Antes de leer ese texto (vomitivo), pero, te pido que sigas leyendo lo que yo escribo._

_ Me ha costado horrores, y más galeones de los esperados, conseguir esta carta, así que_

_ espero que la aproveches. No me seas imbécil. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_ Harry no te manda saludos, pero espero que pronto vuelva a hacerlo._

_ PD: Fue la idiota de Pansy, aunque tengo que reconocer que entiendo sus motivos._

_ Atte. Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>Hola Zabini,<em>

_ seguramente te estarás preguntando porque te escribo, y más ahora, pero me gustaría decir_

_ lo que quiero decir, para no tener que arrepentirme._

_ Durante todo este tiempo que me has estado acosando – sí, acosando, eso es lo que hacías -_

_ te he ignorado, te he hechizado y seguramente te he herido. Pero, y me cuesta mucha tener _

_ que reconocer esto, desde que no lo haces lo hecho de menos. Te hecho de menos._

_ No nos conocemos, no creo que hayamos mantenido una conversación decente, pero... Por_

_ algún motivo te he llegado a gustar, y ahora me doy cuenta que a mí también me ha pasado._

_ Seguramente no funcionará, seguramente ambos acabaremos decepcionados al ver como es_

_ el otro pero... ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?_

_ Ron Weasley_

* * *

><p>Las manos le temblaban. Pese haber pasado cuatro putos años las manos le temblaban. Se las miró sorprendido, asustado. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¡Habían pasado años! Estaba claro que saber todo eso, ahora, ya no servía de nada.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

Con el niño columpiándose en su brazo Blaise entró para comprarle aquello que tanto quería éste. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, pero extrañamente esa presencia extra le daba cierta seguridad. Weasley no sería capaz de matarlo delante de un niño.

Se había pasado la noche, después de hablar con Pansy, dando vueltas en la cama y recordando viejos sentimientos. Y pensando en qué hacer. Por la mañana, y con unas ojeras que ocultó con un hechizo, decidió que lo único que podía hacer ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era aclarar ese mal entendido. Que su corazón estúpido y sentimentaloide – que se había mantenido callado bastante tiempo - hubiera decidido decirle que aún le gustaba ese chico pelirrojo poco importaba.

.-Buenos días – saludó educadamente al hermano. Weasley (Ron) había vuelto a desaparecer.

.- Buenos días señor Zabini. Espere un momento que le traigo su paquete – desapareció detrás del mostrador y en nada ya estaba de vuelta. - Aquí tiene.

.- ¿Cuanto es? - preguntó como pudo. El niño no dejaba de zarandear su brazo para que le diera su regalo.

.- 8 galeanos exactos – pagó y le dio directamente el paquete al bicho, que con un gesto sabía que podía salir fuera a probarlo ya. - Tiene un hijo muy movido – dijo de pronto. El moreno miró sorprendido a ese chico que, pese a no ser iguales, tenía un aire a su amor de escuela.

.- No es mi hijo, es mi hermano – oyó un ruido que prefirió ignorar, mientras el que le atendía se disculpaba y él respondía como siempre, diciendo "No pasa nada". - Señor Weasley, me gustaría hablar con su hermano. ¿Se encuentra por aquí hoy? - sabía que sí, pero también sabía que tenía que preguntar.

.- ¿Ron? Claro. ¡Ron! - grito de pronto girándose - ¡Ven aquí un momento! ¡Un cliente quiere hablar contigo! - volvió a mirarle, y sonrió. Blaise tuvo el presentimiento de que ese hombre sabía más de lo que él hubiera querido.

Y en ese momento apareció Ron Weasley por la puerta de detrás del comedor, y Blaise notó como su corazón saltaba. Eso lo llevó a la frustración absoluta. ¿Cuatro años y no había avanzado nada?

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

En el callejón detrás de la tienda se encontraban ahora el pelirrojo y el moreno, mientras el hermano del primero cuidaba al niño. El pelirrojo, contra todo pronóstico, había aceptado sin demasiadas quejas ir a hablar con Zabini a un lugar más "privado".

.- Tienes un hermano muy inquieto – dijo suavizando la realidad Ron. Hacía como un minuto que estaban ya allí, para hablar, no sabía de qué, pero el moreno no se dignaba a decir nada, así que pensó en sacar un tema de conversación.

.- ¿Qué? - Blaise le miró descolocado, pero en pocos segundos se recuperó. - Ah, sí, es un bicho. Tiene a nuestra madre loca – y sonrió un poco. Ron se sorprendió un poco de eso, pero intentó que no se le notara.

.- ¿Y cómo se llama?

.- Zack. - Al ver la mirada del otro supo qué tenía que aclarar – Mi madre se obsesionó con un muggle actor, preadolescente creo, y de ahí ese nombre tan...

.- ¿Normal? - oyó decir, ya que no lo miraba.

.- Sí, normal supongo. - Blaise se encogió de hombros. De pronto una carcajada logró que mirara, otra vez, al pelirrojo, y se sorprendió al volver a notar a su corazón bailando las mil y una danzas, y sentir, a la vez, otra sonrisa aflorando en su cara. Ahí lo supo. Que podrían tener algo. Que podría ir bien. Que haría que fuera bien. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

.- ¿Como amigos? - Ron había callado de golpe después de oír la sorpresiva pregunta, así que, para recuperar el habla, había hecho esa estúpida pregunta, de la cual esperaba sinceramente un "no" por respuesta.

.- Si quieres, sí. Aunque preferiría ser algo más – el mal ya estaba hecho, pensó Blaise. ¿Qué más daba un poco más? Además, que alguien le rechazara tampoco era el fin del mundo. - Podemos ir despacio, claro – añadió, al ver al otro no responder, y con una rara expresión en su cara.

.- De acuerdo.

.- ¿Cómo? - no creía lo que oía.

.- Que de acuerdo, saldré contigo. Pero con calma, ¿vale?

.- Perfecto.

Y ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

Un sonido - que hubiera podido pasar perfectamente por el chillido de una sirena - y un seguido de movimientos bruscos a su lado hicieron que Blaise despertara y mirara, a modo de pregunta, a su acompañante en la cama ese día, que se vestía ahora ya corriendo y remugando.

.- ¡Zabini! Quita las protecciones para que pueda irme – dijo cuando estuvo vestido, mirándolo.

.- ¿Y esas prisas? - preguntó divertido.

.- Si no llego en menos de cinco minutos a la tienda mi hermano me va a matar. - Blaise chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

.- ¿Seguro? ¿No será que ahora que ya te has aprovechado de mí me abandonas? - seguía sonriendo, aunque no conseguía que el otro lo hiciera.

.- No me seas imbécil. Quítalas ya o haz lo que sea para que pueda aparecerme.

.- Quien me iba a decir – empezó a decir mientras buscaba su varita entre las ropas tiradas – que los Weasleys se ponían de tan mal humor después de una buena sesión de sexo... - e hizo un gesto con la varita.

.- Cállate idiota.

Y le besó. Con fuerza y profundamente, casi salvajemente, dejando, al que aún seguía en la cama, con ganas de más. El hecho de que hubieran tardado menos de media hora en, supuestamente, no tener ninguna clase de relación a terminar en una cama teniendo sexo tres veces no le quitaba el calentón al moreno provocado por ese beso y muerto en un "plof".

Sí, ese era su acompañante, en su cama, ese día... Y esperaba que, si no en el resto, en muchos, muchos más.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Ron llegó a la fiesta puntual, así que a la que tocó el timbre de la puerta y entró no le sorprendió que no hubiera, aún, mucha gente en ésta. Vio a Malfoy a lo lejos, junto a Blaise, y se acercó a saludar y a felicitar al homenajeado. Notaba su propio nerviosismo en su forma de andar, aunque intentó disimularlo – no muy bien, cabe decir.

Blaise y él llevaban una semana y media de... De lo que fuera que tuvieran (a parte de sexo y pasar las horas muertas en casa del moreno, viendo la tele, leyendo o viendo las moscas volar), y esa ocasión era como su _primera vez_ en un sitio, juntos, sin estar solos. ¿Tenía que actuar naturalmente, como en casa de éste? ¿Tenía que ir y besarlo, como su cuerpo le pedía? Y llevárselo a un cuarto y follárselo, o que él se lo follara, tampoco era mala idea, aunque sabía que no muy buena.

.- Weasley, la cara de pervertido que estás haciendo ahora mismo es preocupante. ¿Te tendremos que llevar a San Mungo en medio de la fiesta?

.- Felicidades Malfoy – respondó, ignorando olímpicamente su comentario. Notó que a éste le molestaba, pero poco le importó. Ahora sólo miraba a Blaise, intentando esconder una sonrisa y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

.- Hola – dijo éste antes, adelantándosele, y sonriendo.

.- Hola – respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.- ¡Por Merlín! - gritó de pronto el rubio. - Argh, sois hasta empalagosos con un simple hola... Me voy a buscar a Harry antes de que esto empeore y tenga que ver como os coméis la boca mutuamente.

Y se alejó. Ron, si no fuera porque lo dicho implicaba que éste le hubiera contado a su amigo que estaban, de algún modo, _juntos_, se hubiera reído del rubio, y de su ordinariez.

Sí que se rió de él, junto con su pareja – se animó a pensar ya (total, ¿no había dicho que sí a salir con él?), ambos en realidad lo pensaron -, cuando Harry le entregó, en medio de la noche, su regalo y el rubio intentó, por todos los medios, no demostrar lo emocionado que estaba, fallando estrepitosamente. El anillo de la familia Potter en su dedo anular hizo que, a partir de ese momento, llevara una sonrisa permanente en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Dios, que historia más sosa... Ya me perdonaréis, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer estos días de bloqueo mental. Lo que peor me sabe es dedicar "esto" a Laia y Ana, pero quería hacerlo.<p>

(Por cierto, Ron y Blaise se quieren, aunque no lo digan se nota... O eso he intentado XD – Pero es el inicio de su relación y no lo irán diciendo... Ni mucho menos)

No se aclara para nada lo de Pansy, pero en mi mente planeé dos motivos. Uno, Pansy está colada por Zabini – poco probable, pero bueno – y en un intento desesperado, al leer la carta de Ron (que obviamente coge sin permiso), escribe la nota rechazándolo; o dos, Pansy lo hace porque simplemente cree que así está evitando que su amigo termine con el pobretón de Weasley, o peor, con el corazón roto. Yo os dejo, pero, que penséis que lo hace por el motivo que queráis XD

(En realidad quería explicarlo en el texto, pero luego vi que no cuadraba, y tenía poco sentido. Mientras Blaise lo sepa, y luego, algún día, se lo cuente a Ron, basta :D)

Pese a todo espero que un poco lo hagáis disfrutado, aunque sea por partes.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
